geargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Yairen 2 Azusa Chapel
A year after Ruin's invasion* "I'm going on a quick journey" I announce to the other kings as I rise up from my throne. They stare at me with mild concern and confusion. "Where are you going" Norvan asks. "I don't actually know, but it's south " I leave before they have time to ask anymore questions. As I fly through the sky, I admire the scenery. I see tapirs and rhinos grazing in a field near a pond. There are tigers resting in trees and elephants drinking from the Nile river. As I approach the African border, I notice a large cube building 2 1/2 miles away from the border. That must be where I'm going. I feel compelled to land and walk there, so I descend. I make my way through the city of Algiers. There is a long line leading to the cube building. This is exactly where I needed to be. Upon further examination, I realized that a lot of the people in line were either sick or disabled. What is this place? I thrust out my hand and release heavenly fire onto the crowd to heal them. The people start jumping with joy and running around wildly with excitement. Some people turn around to see what the commotion is. I hear loud stomps behind me and witness the people behind me begin to pass out as a large man on a mammoth rides by. I stand frozen out of amazement as I feel the presence of God grow more and more intense as he gets closer to me. I wake up. The last thing I remember is the guy on the mammoth pointing at me and that's it. I see the doors of the cube building are wide open, so I wade through the bodies and enter the building. The inside is massive and gives off a cozy, family vibe. The presence of God is high in the atmosphere and I can see some people struggling to stand or walk. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for when I headed out earlier, but I am so excited that I found this place. I had visited other churches before, but none ever felt like this one. I walk around the building to get familiar with the environment. I stop at a artifact/trophy case and study a long message that breaks down the history of the church, Azusa Chapel, and its founder, Archbishop Maverick, that's next to a photo of the founder on a mammoth and a golden tambourine. This is the guy that walked past me earlier. "Is there something that I can help you with?" an usher (lady) asks as she approaches me. "I was just admiring the chapel. I'm not familiar with the order, so I hope I'm not breaking any rules." I explain. "Oh no, you're fine. You just seemed lost. I am Theresa." she shakes my hand as she introduces herself. "And I am Yairen." "Nice to meet you, Yairen. The service starts in 2 mins. You may want to find a seat now, because they tend to fill up quickly" she says as she walks over to an older lady and helps her into the sanctuary. I take another good look at the photo and go into the sanctuary. The entire sanctuary is white, the floors, the seats, the walls, everything. There are 2 sets of pews on the stage and one large chair in the middle, all of them facing the audience. The people on the left give off are pioneers and the people on the right are the associate ministers of the church, and Archbishop Maverick is sitting in the middle. I look for a seat in the audience, but I notice that one of the ministers to the right of Maverick is trying to get my attention. I stop and make eye contact with him and he signals for me to come over to him. I walk up to the platform (slightly nervously) and approach the ministers. Some of them look at me with confusion. A lady begins to speak, but she is cut off "Archbishop, this is the man I saw in the vision that I told you about" the minister says excitedly. "Yes, Jasper. I recognized him outside as I came in. Yairen have a seat with us" the archbishop offers. I nod and take a seat next to Jasper. We introduce ourselves. Another minister gets up and walks up to the pulpit "Good Afternoon gatherers, I am Prophet Stephen and welcome to the Azusa Chapel Historic Conference, under the instruction of our humble founder, Archbishop Maverick. " I've never been to a conference before, this should be interesting. The ministers took turns ministering as the choir sung conducted praise and worship over the course of 3 hours. At the end of the service, Archbishop Maverick stood up, accompanied by 3 other men in white suits and a wave went through the crown, knocking many onto the floor. "Make your way to the altar" he said in a soft voice that resonated strongly. The people began to form up at the alter. Archbishop Maverick raised his hand and it was like an explosion went off. The people at the alter flew outward in every direction, some started coughing violently, some started kicking and screaming in deep voices, others just laid perfectly still and cried softly. I've never seen anything like that before in my life. "Stand up and come over here" he said to the ministers that I was seated with. We stood up cautiously and formed a line in front of him. Without saying another word, he and the 3 other men moved down the line and laid their hands on every minister, and as they did so, they fell into trances. They skipped me and continued down the line to the end. When they were done, they formed up in front of me and pointed at me in unison and I flew back over the pews and landed softly, then went into a trance. I woke up and Prophet Jasper was dismissing the audience. When he was done, he walked over to me and helped me up. "Archbishop wants to speak with you before you go back to Pentopolis." "How did you.. never-mind. Where is he?" I ask with a slight chuckle. "I'll take you to him" Jasper leads me down a hallway behind the pews that I didn't realize was there and brought me to a large wooden door. He knocks and the door opens by itself. Archbishop is sitting at a desk and smiles warmly when he sees us. "Thank you for coming. I don't want to hold you for long. There is something about you that God made stand out to me when I saw you outside earlier, and Moses, Elijah, and Noah recognized it too when we were laying hands on the ministers. God is going to use you for something great in the very near future and your anointing is contagious" As he spoke my body began to tremble and I started falling backwards, but Jasper caught me. I thanked them to return to Pentopolis. I landed in the throne room and startled the other kings. "Where did you go""What happened to you" the bombard him with questions. "It's a long story, and a magnificent one at that" I remark eagerly. "Well wherever you were, it gave you a bright white glow"Mumnum grunts. I examine myself, but don't notice anything different. I wave off the suspicion and take a seat on my throne and when I look to my left to speak to Sie, i notice that they have all passed out just like the people at the conference. Category:Stories Category:Christians Category:Azusa Category:Kings of Unity